Thank God It's Friday
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Updated every Friday. Oneshots containing BB smut and fluff based around a single word or idea. Rated M.
1. Shower

**A/N: Wow! My second update in a week! After seeing the promo for Doctor in the Photo (and crying a little) I thought everyone who's seen it including myself might need a little bit of cheering up. So what better way to fix that than BB smut in a new story! Basically this story will be updated every Friday (hence the title) with a random word or idea that comes into my mind. You guys can also request ideas that you want to see but it has to be based around a single word or idea. To honour this story I decided to start with shower (because I came up with the idea in the shower~!) and at least this way, I'll be able to update at least once or twice a week and not leave you guys hanging! Hope you all like this, I'm trying to improve my writing. I don't own Bones but I sure wish I did. A little bit of BB fluff and smut! If you like what you see, please review!**

* * *

The sunlight that peeked in through the curtains was enough to rouse the anthropologist from her slumber. Letting out a groan of disappointment as her eyes slowly flickered open, with her spare hand she carefully rubbed the remainder of sleep from her eyes. A small smile played on her lips as Brennan noticed the masculine arm that encircled her waist of her partner and now boyfriend of five months, none other than Seeley Joseph Booth.

The two of them had spent many weekends like this, lying in bed all day after many fantastic rounds of lovemaking the night before leaving them both exhausted for the next day and being only able to recover that afternoon where the cycle would start itself again. From experience, Brennan knew that the only way for her to properly recover was a nice warm shower.

Prying Booth's arm from around her waist as quietly as possible to not wake him she strode towards the en suite, her hips swaying from side to side as she went. After a few minutes, the auburn beauty found herself under the spray of a warm shower, a bright smile on her lips as she washed herself carefully with a loofa covered in her favourite strawberry body lotion. Not only did she enjoy it but she knew that Booth absolutely loved it and it drove him wild whenever she used it.

Booth let out a groan at the sound of the shower in the other room, covering his face with his spare hand and disappointed to find that the side where his partner usually slept was empty. An idea formed in his head and he couldn't help but grin, pulling back the covers he strode quietly into bathroom, his footsteps falling on deaf ears.

With one quick movement, Booth snuck behind Brennan in the shower, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. The anthropologist gasped loudly in surprise, her body pressing back into her partners.

"Good morning." He grumbled into her neck, pressing a few soft kisses before their lips met for a passionate kiss. She was the one to break from the kiss, letting out a soft laugh and looking up at him.

"It's actually afternoon Booth." Brennan corrected, grinning brightly up at her partner who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever it is, it sure is good." Booth murmured in response, his lips moving to mark his territory along her neck, suckling on the sweet flesh there before kissing back up to her ear. "I missed you when I woke up in bed and you weren't there." He whispered hotly into her ear, a hint of disappointment to his tone.

"I'm sorry Booth… Well we're here now aren't we?" she replied cheekily, letting out a soft sigh as the warm water cascading down her body as well as the soft kisses were lulling her off into a daydream like state.

"A-Are you marking me?" the anthropologist questioned, suddenly snapping back to reality her head lolling back onto her partner's chest.

"It sure seems it, Bones. God you smell so good..." Booth confirmed, chuckling darkly, his hands smoothing over her wet body and caressing her breasts softly in his palms, kneading the pliable flesh. "Why, don't you like it?"

"N-No… _oooh._ It's really nice… Keep going." She encouraged, letting out a dreamy sigh.

Booth continued, suckling carefully on her neck while his hands worked their magic on her beautiful body. The agent knew that if he could, he would wake up every morning just to have her like this, feeling himself become hard against her backside and rocking forward into her with a grin.

"You know, I really want to take you against this wall right now." Booth whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe and enjoying the soft moan that left her parted lips.

"Well why don't you?" Temperance replied playfully, smirking up at him before pulling away regretfully and placing her back to the wall. Booth couldn't help but grin at how playful she was, this was the side nobody but him ever saw and he had to say, he loved it. Every single bit of her, he loved.

Their lips met in frenzy as he moved into her proximity, hands caressing up and down her body while her nails raked down his back, confirming the fact that she wanted this just as much as he did. One finger ran up her slit, surprised to be collecting some of the juices that had pooled there, knowing that she wasn't just wet from the shower.

"You're so soaking wet." Seeley groaned, hips bucking forward instinctively.

"I sure am why don't you go ahead and do something about that Agent Booth."

All it took was that seductive little smile of hers and the challenge and Booth was game, pressing her further against the cold tiles her carefully lifted her up, letting her legs lock around his waist. Positioning himself at her entrance, Booth slid home carefully, being sure to be slow at first before picking up the speed.

Brennan's head fell back against the cold tiles, the two temperatures of her warm body and the cold tiles holding such a contrast to each other and making the scene even more erotic. As his hips thrust up into her she rocked her hips down, head resting in the crook of his neck as she bit there lightly, knowing that he loved it when she marked him too.

As Booth picked up the speed, their hips became a blur against each other as she panted hotly in his ear and whispering about all the things that they were going to do tonight, over and over again almost set him off.

His spare hand snaked down in between their joint bodies, rubbing her clit in small precise circles and with a loud cry of her partner's name, Brennan shuddered the heat in her belly flowing all around her body as wave after wave of her orgasm rushed over her. At the sound of her keening cry, Booth let out an animalistic groan as he spilled into her, pressing her further against the tiles knowing that if he let go they would both fall.

Finally regaining their breath, Brennan turned the tap onto cold, grinning as Booth let out a yelp her legs untangling from around his waist.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that!" Booth cried, grinning as he watched his partner flee from the bathroom.

"Well come and get me then!" Brennan cried back with a grin, squealing as Booth ran from the shower after turning off the tap and chasing after her. Tackling her to the bed he kissed her softly, both of them erupting into laughter.

"You're going to get the sheets all wet." Brennan exclaimed with a pout, looking up at Booth as he rested on top of her.

"Oh believe me baby, that's not the only thing I'm going to get wet."

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! Any suggestions, feel free to suggest (:**


	2. Countertop

**A/N: Apologies for not updating on Friday like I said I would, hopefully you'll all forgive me. I had work Friday night and a party last night. This was suggested by the wonderful Rankor01. I finally got the guts to start this fic again today, it's on my To-Do-List. Hopefully everyone enjoys it, we all need a little cheering up after the 6x09 episode. I was so close to tears after watching this. Once again, some more BB smut/ fluff. If you like what you see, don't forget to review. They mean the world to me. I'm taking each suggestion at a time so if I don't do your suggestion straight away, don't get upset! I will get to it! Feel free to suggest any ideas. Hope you all enjoy! The characters don't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

The anthropologist walked in through the door of their apartment, shrugging off her coat and hanging it on the rack next to the door. The smell of cooking pasta assaulted her senses and she couldn't help but smile.

Every night for the past week Brennan had come home late to a dark apartment and a sleeping FBI agent, they had barely been able to see each other during the day. He had been too busy interrogating suspects while she had been looking over the skeleton of their latest victim.

At least tonight she had been able to come home early, being met with the entertaining sight of Seeley Booth rushing around a kitchen preparing dinner made her laugh and caught the agent's attention.

"Bones!" Booth cried, hurrying over to wrap his arms around her to embrace her in a hug. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips before smiling brightly down at the anthropologist. "I didn't realize you'd be home so early."

"I managed to leave the Jeffersonian early and thought I'd surprise you." She replied as the kiss broke apart. "What are you cooking anyway?"

"Mac and Cheese. I learnt from the best." Booth replied with a cocky smile, Brennan batting at his arm and rolling her eyes. She followed him further into the kitchen, pouring two glasses of red wine.

"So can I help with anything at all? I feel like I should be doing something." Temperance exclaimed, pouting slightly at Seeley before taking a sip and pursing her lips.

Booth looked thoughtful for a moment, stealing her glass of wine and resting it on the other counter. Before she even had a chance to protest his lips crashed down on hers, hands resting against the curve of her ass that was encased in her black skirt.

Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, one finger making small circles along his neck. She licked around his lips, pleased when she gained permission to enter his mouth, their tongue dueling for dominance inside his mouth.

Booth's hands smoothed up and down her back, moving own to cup her hips and lift her up carefully onto the marble countertop. Their lips slowly broke apart, smoldering brown eyes meeting dark cerulean blue.

"Booth!" Brennan cried, the sound of a boiling over pan catching her attention.

"I've got it Bones, relax." He replied, nuzzling lightly at her neck before leaning to the side and turning the knob down to low before turning back to her with a smile.

"Now where were we?" Booth questioned rhetorically, examining the auburn beauty before him as his hands slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, letting it fall off her shoulders.

His eyes raked over her body predatorily, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the floor a harsh intake of breath left his lips as he saw her exposed breasts. Her beauty never failed to shock him each time he had her in front of her like this.

Ducking his head forward, Booth captured a coral nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with care as his tongue played with the sensitive peak while his other hand gave the same attention to her other breast.

The anthropologist couldn't help but gasp in pleasure, her hands tugging at the hem of his Flyers shirt, pulling it up over his head before he resumed his duties to her globes her hands snaking into his hair.

Slowly, Booth kissed down the plane of her stomach, grinning up at Brennan as her head fell back, eyes rolling back into her head and mouth half open in her pleasure.

"I love it when you wear skirts like this, so easily to get my hands under." Seeley moaned, fingers creeping up along the inside of her thighs. He rubbed a single finger up and down her slit through the panties, groaning as moisture flooded there.

"What colour are they Bones?" he questioned with a smirk, teasing her lightly through the fabric as he waited for a reply.

Brennan couldn't help but moan, rocking her hips forward to gain more contact but growling in disappointment as he continued to tease her.

"They're navy blue Booth… the ones with the lace. Your favourite." She replied, reveling in the way his eyes widened and the way he noticeably hardened in his pants.

"That is so hot…" Booth murmured, hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling them down her slender legs. Standing back up again he captured her lips in a kiss as her fingers made quick work of his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles while he hiked her skirt up around her waist.

Within an instant he slide inside of her, the two of them groaning at the contact that they had been craving. Gripping her hips the agent thrust up towards her while she swiveled her hips downwards in time, creating the perfect rhythm.

Brennan leant forward, resting her head in the crook of his neck and panting softly in the space there as they continued to move, his spare hand finding her bundle of nerves and rubbing it in small circles. She clenched her walls against him in response, enjoying the way he hissed.

The anthropologist kissed softly against his neck, working her way downwards, towards his chest. Licking teasingly against his nipples before being abruptly pulled back up into a smothering kiss, she let out a soft gasp, feeling the heat rise up in her body.

A desperate cry that resembled her partners name left her lips as she shattered around him, her walls clenching and wave after wave of her orgasm wracking her body. Booth groaned as she came, with one final thrust he was joining her in her bliss, releasing into her.

They rested against each other for a moment, Booth peppering kisses along her neck. Their lips met again and she welcomed him eagerly before grinning as he pulled away, her lips bright red and swollen.

"I'm starving." She whispered, breaking from his embrace as he helped her down from the counter before they both re-dressed.

"Me too, although I'm not too hungry for the food." Booth teased, pulling her forward and running his hands up her body to capture her breasts.

"Booth!" she cried out in pleasure as he lead her towards the couch, knowing that they wouldn't be having dinner any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: So did we all enjoy it? The next fic I should be updating is Angela's Dream~!**


	3. Argument

**A/N: I felt really bad for not updating in a while and since I haven't written a Christmas fic I decided this would be the perfect Christmas gift for you all. Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me and for taking the time to review and a special thank you to those who don't even have accounts and have the courage to review. This prompt came from the wonderful moonserenity089. I actually had trouble trying to think of something they could have an argument over so hopefully this is alright. I'll try and update as much as possible but since I'm getting even more hours at work that might be a bit more harder for me at this time. (I just keep thinking of the money). I'm trying to update most of my older fics but that's even become a challenge lately. Hope you all like this, I don't own any of the characters here but I wish I did. Like what you see? Please review and if you have a suggestion, go for it. I love to see what people come up with. It's highly appreciated. Without further adieu here is the latest addition to TGIF.**

**

* * *

**

"So tell me why you won't let me drive." The irritated voice of Temperance Brennan questioned from behind him.

Booth let out a sigh and rubbed his temples in frustration. For the past week, the headstrong and feminist anthropologist had been nagging him constantly because he never let her drive and it was driving him crazy.

"Booth! Answer me." Brennan hissed, rushing forward to keep at his heels and demanding an answer but the agent continued to stroll forward. Not only had she been nagging him all morning (not to mention in the car) but also had to go see Sweets for one of their weekly sessions.

"Look Bones," Booth replied, spinning around to finally face her and stopping her in her tracks, as they stood right outside of Sweets' office. "As much as I want to give you an explanation right now. All I want to go do is see the kid shrink and get out of here."

Brennan's expression changed suddenly, and the agent gulped as he noticed the mischievous smirk that spread across her face and the flash in her eyes.

"Well maybe I should just bring it up to Sweets then."

Booth raised his hands up suddenly and shook his head; there was no way that she would bring this up. She wouldn't and she definitely couldn't, the last thing the agent wanted was to be analyzed by Sweets over something so simple.

"No way, you can't do that."

Temperance tilted her chin up in defiance, her face deadly serious as she stared him in the eyes. Before she even had a chance to retort the door opened as the psychologist glanced at the two of them with a bright smile.

"Dr. Brennan! Agent Booth! You're just on time, please come in." He ushered the two of them inside, unaware of the argument that had just taken place.

As they settled down on the couch, Brennan shot Booth an unpleasant stare that the kid psychologist completely missed as he sat down opposite them before leaning in eagerly.

His eyes were wide in excitement as he addressed them, much like a child who was curious except Sweets was more curious of the relationship between the anthropologist and the agent who were polar opposites.

"So has anything interesting happened this week?" Sweets questioned, not realizing the tension in the air between them.

Booth glanced over at Brennan who glared at him coldly, sending a shiver down his spine. The agent didn't realize why she was so upset over this, after all if she ended up driving what would happen next? She'd complain that the SUV was using too much gas and switch to a more "environmentally friendly" vehicle? Or maybe she'd be demanded to use a gun next? Putting her in even more danger.

The problem was, the agent didn't want her to do such things because he was worried for her. He never wanted anything to happen to her or for her to be in danger, plus she needed even more care whenever she had a gun in her hands.

He caught the slight smile on her face and dread filled him entirely, knowing they couldn't keep Sweets waiting any further. Booth watched as Brennan turned to face him, crossing one leg over the other and a displeased expression on her face.

_Oh she wouldn't dare….._

"Well actually Sweets. I've been having a disagreement with Booth for a week now." Brennan informed him matter of fact way, causing Booth to shake his head and sigh.

"Oh really?" The psychologist's eyes lit up instantly and he leant forward, rolling his hand in a 'give me more' gesture.

"The problem is, Booth won't let me drive and I've been trying to explain to him that I am actually quite a good driver. He still won't listen to me."

Sweets then turned to Booth, frowning slightly in disappointment.

"Is this true Agent Booth?"

Seeley gulped and took in a deep breath, suddenly feeling cornered and uneasy. Her eyes bore deep onto Booth, waiting patiently for an answer and he found it hard not to melt under her gaze.

_What the hell am I going to say? 'Oh I don't let her drive because I don't want her to get hurt and I really like her?' Yeah, that'd go down great. Sweets would write a freakin' novel about it and if Angela ever found out, she'd be broadcasting it to the entire world. _

"You know what, I actually have to go. I don't have time for this. Y'know, important paperwork to fill out, murderers to catch." Booth rambled, scrambling up from the couch within an instant and rushing out of the office trying to make his way out of the Hoover, hoping to escape to the car.

"Booth! Booth!" Temperance called from behind him, trying to run to catch up to him but he was too fast as he slipped into the vacant elevator and pressed the button to get to the ground floor.

However, Brennan was faster and stuck her hand in between the doors just as it was about to close and slipped inside. Pressing the 'emergency stop' button as the elevator started to move.

Her hands rested on her hips, the heel of her heel tapping on the elevator floor in her impatience and anger.

"Bones! What the hell are you doing?" Booth hissed, lunging forward to press the button to get the elevator moving again but she interjected and scowled up at him.

"I'm not going to let the elevator move until you give me an explanation." Brennan retorted, moving her arms to cross under her breasts. Seeley gulped in response, suddenly realizing their close proximity and the way she had pushed up her breasts without even noticing the effect it had on him.

"Bones… I really don't know…"

"Answer me Booth. You've been avoiding answering my question all week and it's infuriating." Brennan replied, her voice as cold as ice. "Do you think I'm not capable of driving? Because I believe I am quite capable and you haven't even given me a chance to prove myself to you."

Seeley watched her as she rambled, the small confined space and their close proximity starting to bug him. She didn't understand this at all but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to tell her yet, but if it was his only way out of this situation he figured he'd just have to spill everything.

"No, no. It's not that." Booth cut her off, pressing his hand against the wall behind her and stepping in closer, watching the way her eyes widened suddenly in surprise.

"Temperance, it's not that at all. You're completely capable of doing all these things but I worry about you." The agent stepped in closer, pressing her up against the elevator wall and enjoying the soft gasp of astonishment.

"I really worry about you because I would hate for you to get hurt." Booth whispered, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes and watching the way her cerulean eyes darkened to an indigo color. Watching her, caged so helpless between himself and the wall made him blush slightly and boost his ego further, wondering how far he could take this.

"I'm not a little girl Seeley." Brennan spat back, raising an eyebrow but he couldn't help but notice the way her face flushed.

"I know you're not Bones, but I really care for you and I don't know what I'd do if you ever got hurt. I'd be the one to blame." Booth replied, leaning in carefully until their lips met suddenly, the gasp of surprise lost against his lips.

He half expected her to pull away and slap him for his actions, to continuously scold him and call him a pig. But she did the complete opposite, her hands weaving into his short spikes of hair and pulling him in closer. Parting her lips their tongues met needily, fighting for dominance.

Booth's hands fiddled with the hem of her professional blue blouse, running his palms up underneath them and under her bra. Capturing her breasts and smoothing his thumbs over her peaked nipples, a soft moan leaving her lips as he kissed lightly down her neck.

"I'm so sorry Bones…" Booth whispered apologetically, lips meeting hers again and groaning as she pulled him closer in need.

"It's okay Booth… I _oh…_ understand." Brennan replied, pressing her thigh closer against his own and grinding against his jeans. His hardness pressing against his work pants confirming his need for her.

Her delicate hands smoothed down his chest, unbuckling his 'Cocky' belt buckle and cupping him through his boxers, a animalistic groan leaving his lips.

"Jesus Bones… warn a guy before you do that." Booth chastised, peppering kisses further down her neck and taking in the scent of her skin and groaning. "Are you sure about this?" he questioned further as his pants rested around his ankles.

"I'm sure…. count it as an apology for being mad at you." She replied with a slight smirk, her hips rocking forward eagerly as his hands smoothed over the hem of her slacks. He quickly removed them, pulling her panties down around her ankles where she kicked them off, wrapping her legs around his waist as his boxers met his work pants.

The agent slowly slid into her, twin moans against their now joint lips, as they started to rock in a particular rhythm, listening to each other's bodies as they became in tune with one another. Brennan started to make soft, desperate cries as he sped up his movement, her hips bucking forward in her frenzy, as she knew she was close to her orgasm.

One of Booth's hands moved up to cup her breast under her blouse and bra, fondling the globe with care and grinning as her moans rose in octave and he knew she was close, his hips thrusting forward even more eagerly.

The agent watched in awe as her walls clenched around him, a strangled cry leaving her lips as her head lolled back to hit the wall and her eyes rolling back into her eyes. Just at the sight of her, Booth spilled into her with a forceful groan, soft pants filling the elevator.

After a few moments of rest, he helped her back into her clothes and grinned as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"So does this mean I can drive now?" Brennan questioned innocently as she pressed the button for the elevator to move again and batting her eyelashes.

Booth couldn't help but laugh and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"As long as we always make up from an argument just like that Bones, you can do whatever the hell you want."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. Merry Christmas to everyone. Hope you all get a naked Seeley Booth under your tree ;D**


	4. Cake

**A/N: Just a quick little update. I'll promise I'll get on those requests when I get past my semi-writer's block. Or maybe I'm just lazy. For once, this isn't actually smut. I tried my hand at fluff. This is dedicated to EBones who I originally wrote it for because she needed some cheering up after a crappy day. It's probably a lame chapter, like I said I promise I'll get back to smut! Please review! I don't own any Bones characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Booth! Don't touch that!" Brennan hissed, scowling up at him and batting a hand away as the agent attempted to swipe some of the icing from the bowl she was stirring.

"Aww come on Bones! Just a little!" Booth begged, attempting to woo her over with his infamous charm smile but she continued to scowl in response.

"No. I already promised Angela I'd bake a cake for her daughter's 5th birthday. You're not helping at all." The anthropologist retorted, placing the mixing bowl on the side bench and wiping at her brow with the back of her hand.

Booth grinned as he watched her, leaning against the counter. Even though they'd been a couple for four months now he couldn't get over how beautiful she always looked. Even when she woke up, looking a complete mess with her tousled auburn locks and crusty cerulean blue eyes.

Even now she looked completely adorable, hair tied up into a messy bun and remnants of flour and other baking ingredients covered a majority of her face. Although probably not one of the greatest cooks (only famous for her home made macaroni and cheese), the sight of her in a pink, floral apron and an old t-shirt and shorts made him want to laugh.

The sound of the oven caught Brennan's attention as she quickly pushed past him to pull out the cake and rest it on the countertop. While she was distracted, using his sneaky sniper skills, the agent shifted slowly over to the icing bowl and dipped in a finger before bringing it to his mouth.

Just when he thought he had gotten away with his deed, Temperance turned around with wide eyes to catch him slowly pulling the digit from his mouth.

"Seeley!" she cried in frustration, hands resting on her hips and lips forming in a pout. "I told you not to touch the icing!"

"Sorry Bones couldn't resist. Plus it's a tradition to taste the icing every time you bake a cake." Booth replied lamely with a small shrug and a cheeky smile, noticing the way her cheeks reddened a little.

"I don't remember there being a tradition where the consumption of icing while baking a cake or any other sweet delicacy." Brennan replied seriously, her expression one of confusion as he laughed in response.

"There isn't Bones."

"Then why did you say there was if there isn't?" the anthropologist made to grab the bowl but Booth snatched it from her at the last minute, holding it just above her reach.

"Well in my family it was a tradition. Come on Temperance. Lighten up a little." Booth pleaded, holding the bowl up higher as she jumped in an attempt to reach the bowl.

"I would lighten up a little if we weren't in such a rush to get this cake done and to get to Angela's daughter's birthday this afternoon." She replied with a scowl, jumping in another attempt to steal the bowl away but he held it further out of her reach.

The agent grinned down at her, dipping another finger into the bowl before swiping the icing on her nose teasingly before swiping some along her bottom lip.

She looked up at him with wide eyes before going cross eyed, one of her hands moved to swipe the icing from her nose but his lips beat her there. Booth's tongue snaked out to lick the icing away before moving his lips against hers, licking the remnants of the icing from her bottom lip.

Pulling away after the soft kiss, she looked up at him, speechless and blushing. Her lips were swollen, pupils dilated before gripping the bowl that he handed her.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Booth teased and chuckled as she rushed instantly back to the cake.

"No I believe it was quite enjoyable." Brennan replied, slightly shy as she started to smother the icing onto the cake, taking a few glances in his direction.

The next thing she felt were his hips wrapped around her waist, soft kisses pressed against her neck which made the hairs stand on end.

"I love you Bones." He whispered into her ear, enjoying the gasp that left her lips as his hot breath reigned down on her exposed skin.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan replied, turning her head upwards to capture his lips in a kiss.

"So how can I help with this cake thing huh?" The agent questioned with a cheeky smile.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and lemme know what you think. Or if you have any suggestions for further chapters. I promise I'll get on the other suggestions A.S.A.P**


	5. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately and unfortunately I might not be able to update as often as I'd like to. I'm in my last year of schooling and fan fics are the last thing on my mind currently, I need to focus on my studies. I'm putting this for every story so that way everyone knows and not just some people get the update. I'll probably update whenever I get spare time. So for now I'm going on a little hiatus until everything starts to calm down. Apologies~!


	6. Paperwork

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back~ Apologies for the lack in updates, I've been so worried about school lately that it's been all I've been able to focus on at the moment. I thought I'd better update since it is Friday and this might be a nice cheer up for anyone who's watch the most recent episode of Bones. SO MANY CREYS. But anyway hopefully you enjoy this, my friend Amelia gave me the word for this fic so I hope you all enjoy it~! I don't own any of the characters. Feel free to R&R.**

* * *

Seeley Booth leant back into his office chair with a sigh, staring down at the seemingly over bearing pile of dossiers and paperwork with pure hatred and disgust. He was absolutely exhausted, it had felt like an eternity since he had started this paperwork this morning but he still wasn't finished.

As the agent rested his hands behind his head and exhaled harshly, closing his eyes as he rested further back into the comfy cushioned chair. Booth knew that if it wasn't for this stupid paperwork he would be doing something useful and relaxing like sitting at home on the couch with an ice cold beer watching television, or even better spending time with his partner and girlfriend of only two months, Temperance Brennan.

The thought of the anthropologist made him smile as he delved further into his fantasy, imagining curling up on the couch with one arm around the anthropologist as they sat and watched television together. She would probably argue that they should watch something educational rather than football but he would retort that it was perfectly fine to watch these kinds of shows, silencing her with a soft kiss.

Seeley felt like she was really there, her perfect pale skin and beautiful cerulean blue eyes that made him melt every time he stared into them. He could almost smell her honey and vanilla body wash and even as Booth sniffed the air, he swore he could smell her, faintly but it was definitely his Bones.

Slowly opening his eyes the agent stared wide eyed at the one and only Temperance Brennan perched on his desk, a devilish smile spread across her face while one leg was crossed over the other. The piles of paperwork that had littered his desk were now scattered all over the floor but that didn't matter now as he watched her hands carefully undo her blouse, adding it to the pile of mess before her bra followed.

"Bones what are you…" Booth started, unable to speak as he stared at her wide-eyed before staring at the floor.

"Shh Booth." Brennan husked, pulling Booth closer to the desk by his tie and affectively pulling him towards the desk. "Don't worry about the paperwork."

Her lips crashed down onto his and the agent cupped her face in his hands as he pulled her down onto his lap, the anthropologist's hands made their way to his hair, nails digging into his scalp.

Booth could taste the sweet taste of strawberry on her lips, wondering if she had applied it earlier or whether she had tasted like that all day but he realized how delicious she was and how badly he wanted to eat her up.

Brennan was the first to pull away, her lips swollen and eyes darkened to a shade of indigo in her arousal. Her lips tipped upwards as her smile grew at his obvious confused look.

"How did you even get in here?" Booth questioned, still a little breathless and breathing heavily by the anthropologist who was squirming on his lap, obviously as aroused as he was by the sudden intrusion.

"It was quite easy since there were barely any agents. You had your eyes closed and seemed like you were sleeping so I snuck in, closed the blinds and locked the doors." She explained easily, waving a hand to the side offhandedly. "Then I decided to surprise you and you didn't hear a thing. I thought you'd be bored doing paperwork all night."

"You're a savior Bones." The agent murmured as she nipped lightly as his neck, pressing soft kisses before nibbling at the point behind his ear that tore a growl from his throat.

"Plus why do paperwork all night when you could do me?" Brennan pulled back, raising an eyebrow and a grin rising on her face. One hand was already undoing his pristine work shirt, running her hands along his bare chest.

The slender fingers which usually worked with bones all day now traced along the defined muscles of his chest, her lips sought out every inch of hot skin she could find, nibbling lightly. Booth let out a ragged breath; trying to control himself but feeling his body melt under her touches.

The agent closed his eyes, losing himself in every sense that was his partner. The scent of her was obvious in the air; the smell of her was like a drug, a wonderful intoxicating drug.

The sound of her gasping caught his attention, eyes springing open in surprise as he felt her tight, warm walls surrounding him. Booth wondered when his pants had gone, hands running up her waist to capture her nipples between thumb and forefingers, twisting them lightly and eliciting a rough moan from his companion.

She continued to rock back and forth on his cock, her hands secured on his shoulders as she lifted herself up and down alternating her movements. Brennan leant forward onto his chest as Booth thrust up onto her, panting softly against his neck. Her walls were slowly clenching around him, signaling that her impending orgasm would be arriving very soon.

Moving his hands from her breasts he moved them around to her waist, pumping up against her and hitting her clit perfectly with each thrust until she cried out in pleasure. Booth found his own cry join her own as he released into her while her walls clenched around him, milking him dry.

The couple sat there in the euphoria of their orgasms before she smiled, pressing her lips to his and capturing them in a kiss, muttering a soft 'I love you' against his lips.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? If you like what you saw lemme know and feel free to request any words for upcoming chapters.**


End file.
